


sing me like a choir

by suspendrs



Series: YouTuber AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Boyfriend Tag, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Face Fucking (a bit), M/M, Makeup, Riding, Top!Harry, YouTube, blowjob, bottom!Louis, i honestly have no idea what this is about, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I think you should do it,” he says earnestly, moving his head around until he meets Harry’s eyes. “It’s your channel, who cares what other people think? If you want to do makeup, you should do it,” he says, giving Harry a reassuring little smile when the younger boy looks up at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry is nervous to do actual makeup on his channel, until his boyfriend Louis helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me like a choir

**Author's Note:**

> 62 comments and a few messages on tumblr later, i wrote a freaking sequel  
> big thanks to Gabby for beta'ing this time she's my fave  
> title is from BITE by Troye Sivan (again)

“What’s up guys, it’s Louis,” Louis announces to the camera, clenching his fists close to his chest. “Today I’m finally doing something that I’ve gotten a lot of requests for, because apparently you guys like to see me shit my pants. Today I’m playing Five Nights at Freddy’s,” he sighs, giving the camera a withering look.

He’s seen people play this game before and he knows that it’s absolutely horrifying, and he’s been putting it off for weeks now but someone just recently sent it to his P.O. box and, well, he can’t very well ignore that.

“If this game gives me nightmares, I am going to be very, very upset with all of you,” he grumbles, popping the disc into his console and putting his headphones in his ears. He supposes that if he has a nightmare he can just cuddle up extra close to Harry and whimper a bit and Harry will stand on his head to make him feel better, but he doesn’t tell the camera that.

He and Harry have been dating ever since VidCon, which was almost six months ago now. They’re still pretty private about it, haven’t used the word ‘boyfriend’ outside of the house or on camera at all, but they’re pretty sure everyone knows. After the whole YouNow incident in California people have been speculating more than ever, and they interact a lot more online than they did before but they’ve yet to confirm anything.

They became an official ‘thing’ about two weeks after VidCon, once they were back home in London. They had texted back and forth a bit but they hadn’t actually seen each other since they left the hotel, and Louis was itching to get his mouth back on Harry’s, his hands on his body. He’d called Harry and asked cheekily if he was having the same withdrawals, and Harry proposed they meet up for dinner as soon as possible. Later that night, wrapped up in the sheets of Louis’ bed with nothing but skin between them, Harry had asked against the column of Louis’ throat if Louis would please be his boyfriend. Louis had smirked and pretended to think about it until Harry bit down on his collarbone and Louis had choked out a flustered little ‘yes’, and in the morning Harry made him eggs with cheese and salsa inside and kissed him on the mouth and called him boyfriend.

Now they’ve been together almost six months and things are still new and exciting, even though they practically never leave the other’s side and they know each other almost inside and out. Louis loves him more than anything in the world and makes sure to tell him often, and Harry is always more than happy to return the sentiment.

He’s startled out of his reverie by the game starting on his screen, making him tense up a bit as he listens to what is expected of him so he can survive all five nights of the game. He’s playing as a nighttime security guard inside a children’s arcade/restaurant, and he’s supposed to be on high alert of the animatronics. Apparently they’re known to come to life at night and attempt murder any human they see, and there are very few things he can do to prevent the attacks.

“So we’re trapped in the control room, I suppose,” he hums, making the camera pan back and forth a few times. “Let’s have a look at the security cameras, then. Looks like no one is doing anything, really. Where are they all? Oh!” He jumps a bit when he clicks to open Camera 5, seeing all of the characters lined up against one wall. “Jesus Christ, these things are so creepy looking! Who would bring their kids here?”

After a few minutes of aimless clicking he realizes that he’s meant to be conserving power, because if he runs out he will be defenseless against the animatronics. He’s already down to 60% and he’s only at 1am, which is not good, seeing as how he has to make it to 6am. 

“Oh, oh no, I’m running out of batteries,” he groans, closing the cameras down and looking up at his own camera. “I’ll just give it a few minutes, and then check again, try to save some power.”

He hums a little tune to mask his own terror at this game and then checks the cameras again, seeing that none of the animatronics are in Camera 5 anymore. “ _Fucking_ hell,” he spits, frantically clicking on every camera to see where they might have gotten off to. When he clicks on Camera 3 he nearly falls out of his chair, because there’s a big, sharp toothed duck staring right into the camera.

“Fuck, fuck, go away,” he pleads, starting to get worried. The position for Camera 3 is only two rooms away from where he is, and if the duck gets any closer he’ll have to close the doors, which takes up a lot of power.

He spends so long focusing on making sure the duck doesn’t move that when he closes the cameras to check the doors again, the battery percentage switches from 1% to 0 and suddenly everything goes dark.

“No,” he breathes, staring wide-eyed at the screen. “No, shit, no, they’re gonna get me,” he whimpers, cowering in his desk chair. It was already 5am when the power went out but now he has no idea when morning will come, so he’s left hopelessly panning back and forth between the two doors, praying nothing will come and get him.

Just when the silence starts to become reassuring, a face lights up in the dark of one of the doorways to the control room and the creepiest kind of music starts playing. Louis curls in on himself in the chair and watches in horror, waiting for the thing to just come in and get him.

He’s so focused on the screen that he doesn’t see or hear Harry come into his office, but the camera sees him over the back of Louis’ chair. Harry smirks and waves to the camera and quietly creeps closer to Louis, while the other boy is whimpering and waiting for either morning to come or for the animatronic to maul him. Before either of those things can happen, though, Harry comes up behind him and digs his fingers into his sides, shouting next to his ear. 

Louis shrieks like a little girl, thrashing so hard he knocks his chair right over sideways. Harry catches him before he hits the ground and carefully lowers him down, already laughing so hard that he’s not making any noise.

“Fuck you!” Louis screeches, while Harry doubles over with his hands on his knees. Louis is completely out of shot of the camera and Harry is just barely visible, trying and failing to pull himself together. Louis scrambles up off of the floor and Harry takes off, running right out of the office before Louis can catch him. “Oh, my heart,” Louis complains as he sits back down, rubbing at his chest. “He’s lucky he didn’t kill me, just then. What happened? Did we make it til morning? I’m assuming not, since it’s all black. Like hell I’m trying again,” he mutters, clicking around to close out of the game.

“Anyway, if you liked this video give it a thumbs up, comment and subscribe if you haven’t already! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go murder Harry,” he huffs, saluting the camera and then reaching out to turn it off. 

He doesn’t bother with transferring it all to the computer to edit immediately like he usually does, instead standing up out of his chair and walking to the kitchen where Harry is making himself a tea. Louis nudges his bare toes against the back of Harry’s knee until he turns around, and he buries himself right into Harry’s arms. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” he mutters into Harry’s chest, feeling Harry’s soft laughter reverberate in his chest.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. I could hear you screeching all the way from here, I had to come join in on the fun,” Harry shrugs, holding Louis close to his chest and rocking him back and forth for a bit. Louis lets himself be held for a moment and then pulls away, swatting weakly at Harry’s chest.

“My heart still hurts, you dick. God, I thought I was really being attacked,” he pouts. He’s maybe being a bit dramatic, but when he pouts and huffs enough Harry usually makes it better with kisses and soft touches.

“Oh, baby,” Harry coos, pinching Louis’ cheeks. He caught onto Louis’s game a long time ago, but he still goes along with it every time. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees immediately, still pouting like a child. He lets Harry lead him over to the couch and lay him down, the pout already melting away as Harry climbs on top of him.

Harry hovers over him for a moment and then leans down to kiss him, and Louis feels his toes curl against the couch. Every time Harry kisses him Louis finds himself back in the bathroom at VidCon, butterflies in his stomach and an intoxicating swirling feeling in his head. It’s a sweet moment, Harry’s tongue poking at the seam of Louis’s lips for just a second. Before Louis can let himself submit, though, Harry is pulling away and digging his fingers in his sides.

Louis lets out a shriek and starts laughing immediately, trying fruitlessly to swat Harry’s hands away. Harry is strong, though, holds Louis down and tickles him relentlessly until he’s breathless and sweaty and hard in his joggers.

Harry’s grin rivals the brightness of the sun when he finally lets Louis breathe, watching the older boy wipe tears from the corners of his eyes while he calms down.

“Now I’m hard,” Louis complains, like he thinks for one second that Harry isn’t going to do anything about it.

“Hm, you are,” Harry confirms, looking down at Louis’s crotch. He fits his hand over the outline of Louis’s dick through the soft grey material of his joggers and gives him a little squeeze, smirking when Louis whines. “Let me take care of that for you,” he suggests, giving Louis a cute little wink before he ducks down and spreads Louis’ legs to fit himself between them.

Louis bites his lip and tilts his head back when Harry pulls his joggers down just under his balls, exposing his cock to the cool air of the living room. They’re not strangers to this, this random, spontaneous sex, but still every time Harry spreads him out and sucks him off on the couch like this, in the middle of the day, it makes Louis feel like a teenager again.

Harry settles on his knees between Louis’s legs and hunches down to get closer to Louis’s dick, breathing hot over over the head and then swiping his thumb over his slit ever so gently. Louis feels himself relax completely into the sofa cushions, eyes falling shut and toes pressing down into the cushion under Harry’s knees.

Harry starts out with just the tip of his tongue, licking at Louis’s cock like a ice lolly for a moment before pressing his tongue hard against the slit. Louis lets out an animalistic whine and Harry finally quits teasing, wrapping his lips around Louis’s cock and sucking hard. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes out, reaching down to get a fistful of Harry’s hair while Harry sinks his mouth down further. Harry looks up at him with big green eyes and Louis can’t help but to fuck up into his mouth, tip of his dick hitting the back of Harry’s throat and making him pull off, gagging.

“Sorry, sorry, shit,” Louis pants, reaching for Harry to pet at him and make him feel better. Harry bats him away, though, leaning back in to hover over Louis’s dick again.

“Do it again,” he murmurs, kitten licking Louis’s dick again.

“What?” Louis asks, breathless and disbelieving. Harry whines and licks his cock again, opening his mouth and nuzzling his head into Louis’ hand.

Louis curses under his breath and regains his fistful of Harry’s hair, taking a deep breath before pushing him down. Harry moans loudly around his cock and Louis tugs his hair a little bit, entirely too turned on for about two in the afternoon.

He holds Harry’s head in place and moves his hips slowly, fucking into Harry’s mouth gently. He gets the feeling that Harry wants more but they’ve never done this before, and Louis doesn’t want to hurt him. One of Harry’s hands disappears and when Louis tilts his head he can see the tip of Harry’s cock peeking out of his fist, which is moving so fast it’s only a blur.

Louis speeds up a bit and holds Harry down a little more, hitting the back of his throat a few times. Harry gags but makes no move to pull off, breathing deeply through his nose every time Louis pulls back to thrust in again.

“God, Harry, I’m gonna-” Harry cuts him off with a loud moan as he comes first, catching it all in his fist and whimpering uncontrollably around Louis’s dick. “Fuck,” Louis cries out, holding Harry down for too long while he comes in his mouth.

He lets go a moment later and Harry pulls of spluttering, trying to swallow everything that’s in his mouth. Louis sits up and reaches for a tissue from the coffee table, wiping first at the corners of Harry’s mouth and then cleaning up what’s still in his hand. 

“Okay?” He hums, dropping the tissue back onto the table and wrapping his arms around Harry. He lays back on the couch and brings Harry down with him, letting Harry rest his head on his chest.

“Liked that a lot,” Harry says, voice weak. Louis picks some of Harry’s curls out of his own mouth before he answers, laying them down gently with the rest of Harry’s hair.

“Yeah?” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and holds him tight, kissing the top of his head. “Me too. We should definitely try that again some time,” he grins, reaching up to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Please,” Harry mumbles, sounding far away. When Louis looks down he sees that Harry appears to be half asleep on his chest, eyes heavy and lips parted and pouty.

“Take a nap, love. I don’t have anywhere to be,” he lies, playing with Harry’s hair again. Harry smiles and nuzzles against his chest, letting his eyes fall closed eventually.

Louis has a million things to be doing: call his mum, edit the video he just filmed, upload that video in less than three hours, get back to Liam about that collab he was talking about. All he can think to do is bend his neck in the most uncomfortable way to get the best view of Harry snoozing on his chest, though, all other responsibilities be damned.

Eventually, inevitably, Louis falls asleep too. He wakes up to Harry asking if he wants stay for dinner if he makes pasta and Louis happily agrees, before finally dragging himself off the couch to go get his video edited and posted.

*

Five days and three hours later, Louis finds himself curled up under a warm, fresh smelling blanket on Harry’s couch while Harry is clanking around in the kitchen, making chocolate chip cookies to eat while they have their movie night.

Louis is scrolling through Twitter inside the cocoon Harry had wrapped him up in before he left, unwilling to move and break the seal of warmth surrounding him. He switches back and forth between Twitter and the comments section of his last video on his phone, smiling at people’s speculations about him and Harry's relationship, some wild and some not too far off. 

It’s been months, _many_ months, since the Larry thing came to a head, but still people are going crazy over it. Apparently Harry’s cameo in Louis’s latest video has the Larries climbing up the walls, dying to know what Harry was doing at Louis’s house in the first place while Louis was filming.

Louis supposes he doesn’t have an answer to that one. Harry had spent the night and hadn’t left in the morning and Louis had filming to do, so Harry had decided to just hang around and wait for him to finish. He can’t very well explain that without finally outing them, though, so he chooses to stay silent. The longer he scrolls, however, the worse he starts to feel about keeping everyone in the dark for so long, and finally he pulls down the bit of blanket covering his head and peeks out.

“Hazza?” He calls, waiting for Harry to poke his head around the wall that separates the kitchen and living room.

“Yes love? Need something?” Harry asks, trotting over to the couch and making sure that Louis is still firmly tucked into the blanket. Louis grins and lets Harry adjust his body for a moment, closing his eyes for just a second when Harry kisses his forehead.

“We should do the boyfriend tag,” he suggests, looking up at Harry from where the blanket is not artfully tucked around his face.

Harry raises his eyebrows, sitting down on the edge of the couch and reaching down to press his hand against Louis’s forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” He jokes, smiling when Louis sticks his tongue out at him. “You hate tags and challenges,” he says, brushing Louis’ hair out of his face before pulling his hand back into his own lap.

“Yeah, but I think this one’ll be fun,” he reasons, shrugging as best he can inside his cocoon. “And we can finally clear up all the rumors and I can stop getting hundreds of tweets every day asking if we’re engaged yet,” he jokes.

Harry chuckles and nods, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Okay. We can do it for next week, okay? I don’t have any plans for my next video, so maybe we can put it up on my channel,” he shrugs, watching Louis carefully.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Louis hums, nuzzling his head forward against Harry’s arm so that he’ll play with his hair. “And what about my channel?”

Harry hums in thought for a moment, carding his long fingers through Louis’ hair and scratching at his scalp. Louis is two seconds away from purring like a cat, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Oh!” Louis’s eyes snap open when Harry tugs on his hair a little too hard, clearly excited. “What about the Sims? I’ve always wanted to start a Sims family on YouTube,” Harry pleads, scratching at Louis’ head again like it’ll make him say yes. It works.

“Okay,” he sighs, letting his eyes fall closed again. “We can play Sims. I’ll download it tomorrow. Please never stop playing with my hair,” he begs, nuzzling into Harry’s hand again when his fingers get lazy.

Harry laughs gently and shakes his head, pulling his fingers out of Louis’ hair and patting his head twice. “Can’t, gotta go get those cookies in the oven. I’ll be right back, I promise,” he says, bopping Louis on the nose and then prancing away back to the kitchen.

Louis whines and burrows a little deeper into his blanket cocoon, sighing to himself. He gets his phone back out and keeps scrolling through Twitter while he waits for Harry to come back, resisting the urge to tweet about what Harry’s next video is going to be.

*

“Hi everyone, Harry here,” Harry says sweetly to the camera, giving a cute little wave. Louis has watched him film videos before, of course, and has seen him do that intro a thousand times. He’s never been in one of Harry’s videos, though, and it’s hard not to turn and watch him do it. “Today I have a special guest, Louis, or louist91, as you might know him in the gaming world,” Harry grins, looking over at Louis and bumping his shoulder against Louis’s. “And as you already know from the title of this video, today we’re going to be doing the boyfriend tag!”

Louis grins at the camera and gives a double thumbs up, taking over while Harry reaches for his laptop. “Harold here is gonna be reading out the questions, and then I’ve got to answer them as quick as possible. We’re also not doing all the questions, because I like to talk a good bit and we’ll be here all day,” he says, looking over at Harry to see if he’s ready.

“Louis, that’s not how it-”

“Listen, if we’re doing this, we’re making it into a game. I’m good at games. Ready, set, go,” he says, reaching over to tap on the screen on Harry’s laptop.

Harry just laughs and looks down at the questions, bracing himself to read out the first one like it really is a race. “Okay, where did we meet?”

“Easy. VidCon. I met you in the toilet,” Louis rattles off, smiling to himself at the memory.

“You did. Where was our first date?” Harry asks, nudging Louis’s bare foot with his own socked one out of view of the camera.

“Your hotel room the same night. You felt weird inviting me over for casual sex so we ordered pizza and watched a movie,” Louis hums, grinning up at Harry. “Our first real date was two weeks later at Rosso here in London, but I liked Netflix and chill better, to be quite honest.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head, looking down at his screen again and finding his place. “What was your first impression of me?” He looks up at Louis and smirks, eyes sparkling. “Before we met in person. I know exactly what you thought of me at VidCon.”

“Um,” Louis whispers, looking down at his knees as he tries to remember the first time he saw Harry. “I watched one of your videos, I think, the one where you said I didn’t shower enough and my clothes were all too big,” he says. Harry winces, looking genuinely remorseful, but Louis isn’t still hurt. “And I thought you looked like a right tit. A mixture of Jesus and Mick Jagger and I thought you were an absolute dick,” he laughs, reaching out to play with one of Harry’s curls. “But, I’ll admit, I was dead wrong.”

Harry just grins at him a moment, getting that creepy look on his face like he wants to swallow Louis whole out of pure adoration. “Do I have any weird obsessions?” He asks a minute later, when he remembers that they’re actually filming a video right now.

“My arse,” Louis answers immediately, giving the camera a withering look. “I swear, he’s never left it alone a day since I’ve known him. Sometimes he slaps my arse before he even kisses me hello when I come over,” he says, but he’s smiling, always smiling.

“You love that I love your arse,” Harry argues, worming a hand under Louis on the sofa to give his cheek a firm squeeze. Louis jumps a bit and scoffs, batting Harry’s hand away.

“Harold, we’re on camera. This is going to become a very different kind of video if you do that again,” he warns.

Harry holds his hands up in surrender and reads off the next question, keeping his hands to himself. “What do we argue about the most?” 

Louis has to think about that one for a minute, rubbing his chin while he ponders. “Probably our differences in lifestyle. You try and get me to exercise more often and I hate it and I try to get you to eat more junk and you cry about your calorie intake,” he decides.

“Hey!” Harry protests, pretending to be affronted. “I only cried once, and it was because you replaced all my frozen veggies with double chocolate ice cream!”

Louis looks at the camera and rolls his eyes, because Harry isn’t making that up and it was a very stressful day for both of them.

“Alright, princess, next question,” he sighs, waving Harry on with his hand.

“Okay… What is one talent I have?” Harry asks next, looking up at Louis with a curious smirk.

Louis only has to think for a second before he has an answer, lighting up a bit at the chance to talk about it. “You’re an incredible singer,” he says. Harry blushes, and Louis barrels on before Harry makes him stop. “Really, you sing in the shower all the time and while you’re making dinner and when you think I’m asleep when we’re cuddling. You have the most beautiful voice, you do,” he assures, reaching over to squeeze Harry’s knee.

“Moving right along,” Harry says, tomato faced and staring determinedly at his computer screen. “What is my favorite kind of cereal?” His eyes shine extra bright when he looks up at Louis for the answer, because he knows Louis knows.

“Mine! My cereal!” Louis cheers, bouncing excitedly on the couch. “You didn’t like cereal until you asked me to make breakfast one day and I made you one of my amazing mix-ups with Coco Pops and Captain Crunch and you ate the whole thing and asked for seconds,” he recalls happily, eyes squinting with how hard he’s smiling. 

“Correct,” Harry smiles, watching Louis with the fondest grin. It seems he can’t help himself when he leans over to give Louis the shortest peck on the mouth, and Louis finally settles down from his excited wriggling and smiles down at his knees with his lips pressed tight together.

“What is something you do that you know I wish you didn’t?” Harry asks, getting a little more serious. Louis feels his smile fade into a pout and he looks up at Harry, but Harry is going to make him answer this.

“You hate when I smoke,” Louis sighs, looking back down at his knees. “And you hate that I waste money on cigarettes. I told you I’d try to quit, though,” he defends, but Harry gives him a look.

“Yet you still haven’t,” he points out.

“Fine,” Louis groans. “I’ll try harder. I love you more than nicotine anyway,” he hums, giving Harry a smile in hopes of bringing one back to Harry’s own face.

“Thank you, love. Okay, hm. Oh, what kind of cake would you bake me on my birthday?” Harry asks happily, looking back up at Louis.

Louis raises his eyebrows and looks at the camera like Harry must be joking, scoffing quietly. “Uh, whichever is cheapest at the grocer’s? I can’t bake for shit, that’s what you’re for,” he says, laughing when Harry reaches out to push him over with a hand against his chest. He sits himself back upright and shrugs, looking at the camera again.

“You’re an arse,” Harry mutters, but he’s laughing, looking for another question. “Okay, we’ll do one more, I think,” he hums, finding one he likes. “What was the very first thing you noticed about me?” He asks, looking up at Louis. “In person, this time. What did you notice that you can’t see on camera?”

Louis thinks for a moment, looking down at the ground while he lets himself relive their first meeting in the bathroom at VidCon. “Your eyes, I think. They’re green on camera, but in person, they’re like… They’re like gems. What’s the green one, an emerald? Like that, but prettier, and like, clearer. They’re so sparkly, too, even in the dark when you look at me, it’s like they’re these perfect little crystals inside your head and I wanna look at them forever,” he explains dreamily, staring right at Harry’s eyes while he talks.

Harry is tomato faced again by the time he’s done speaking, but his dimples are out in full force with how much he’s smiling. “Alright, well, that’s a good place to end, I reckon. If you liked this video and you want more like this, please give it a like. Leave a comment if you’re feeling kind, and subscribe if you want more of me. We’re about to go film a video for Louis’s channel, as well, so keep an eye out for that. Thank you for watching, love you!” Harry sings, reaching out to turn off the camera. 

He closes his laptop and then crawls on top of Louis on the couch, settling on his lap and leaning in to kiss the breath right out of his lungs.

Louis is panting by the time Harry pulls away, his mouth wet with saliva and his dick half hard in his jeans. Harry smirks at him and then climbs off of him, scampering off to the kitchen to get started on lunch.

They’re not filming the video for Louis’s channel until the following day, because Louis downloaded the game onto his desktop computer and they’re at Harry’s house now. Louis figures that gives him the rest of the day to make an absolute mess of Harry, though, and adjusts himself in his jeans before getting up to go after him and corner him against the kitchen sink.

*

The next morning finds them in Louis’s kitchen, eating scrambled eggs and toast and watching each other over the breakfast bar. They had come back here last night because Louis didn’t have any clean boxers at Harry’s and he doesn’t like to borrow Harry’s because they’re always too tight on his ass and cling weirdly to his dick. Harry had packed an overnight bag and they’d gone to bed at Louis’s, with every intention of waking up in the morning and getting the Sims video done.

“Okay,” Louis sighs, shovelling the last forkful of his eggs into his mouth. “I’m gonna go shower, and when I’m done we’ll film. ‘Kay?” He hums, bringing his plate over to the sink and rinsing it off before leaving it at precariously on top of the growing pile.

“‘Kay,” Harry parrots, mouth still full of food. His hair is up in a messy bun and Louis hopes he’ll keep it like that all day, because it looks absolutely beautiful on him and Louis is weak.

“‘Kay,” Louis says again, just for the hell of it, crossing over to Harry’s side of the breakfast bar and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I won’t be long. Try not to miss me too much,” he jokes, pecking his cheek once more before finally detaching himself and heading off to his bathroom to have a shower. 

He tries to keep it quick, washing his hair and body thoroughly and then turning the water off as soon as he’s done. He towels off and gets dressed in a pair of grey joggers and a clean black t-shirt, drying his hair in the mirror and sweeping it over to the side, using the slightest bit of gel to keep it in place. 

When he’s done he trots back to the living room to find Harry stretched out on the couch, laptop open on his stomach and his headphones in. Louis comes over and sits down by his feet, poking at the bottom of Harry’s big toe until he takes out one headphone and pays attention to him.

“Watcha watching?” Louis hums, laying down beside Harry on the couch even though there really isn’t enough room and he has to use all the strength in his thighs to keep himself from falling off.

“Lottie’s last video,” Harry mumbles, still paying more attention to the screen than to Louis, even as he wraps his arm around him to keep him close.

Louis takes the headphone that Harry just took out and puts it in his own ear to watch with him, smiling at his little sister on the screen. “She’s so good at this,” he sighs, listening to her talk about her favorite makeup brands like she invented the topic. 

“Wish I could make videos like this,” Harry whispers, mostly to himself, but Louis still hears him. He turns his head just a bit to look at him, frowning.

“Why couldn’t you make a video like this?” He asks, reaching out to pause Lottie’s video when Harry just shrugs and sighs.

“I don’t know, because it’d be weird,” Harry admits, looking up at Louis for just a second before looking away. “Because I’m a guy and people will be even more horrible to me if I do makeup on my channel,” he mutters, reaching out to unpause Lottie’s video. Louis stops him, though, grabbing his fingers in his own and holding them tight.

“I think you should do it,” he says earnestly, moving his head around until he meets Harry’s eyes. “It’s your channel, who cares what other people think? If you want to do makeup, you should do it,” he says, giving Harry a reassuring little smile when the younger boy looks up at him.

“Thanks, Lou,” he hums, stretching up to kiss Louis’s lips gently. “But I don’t think I’m going to. People are mean, you know, and I’m fragile. Couldn’t handle any more abuse than I already get, I think,” he says quietly, reaching out to unpause the video before Louis can say anything in return.

Louis watches him for a moment before he puts his head back down, watching the rest of Lottie’s video in silence. Harry seems to forget about it when it comes time to film Louis’s video, jumping up excitedly and racing Louis to his office. Louis can’t really forget what Harry said, though, because he didn’t realize the mean comments got to him as much as they do and now he wants to kill any person that ever made Harry feel so bad about himself that he won’t even do a video he really wants to do.

He sits down in his office chair and sends Harry off to get one from the kitchen, setting up the game while Harry is gone. Once they’re both seated in view of the camera and the game is set up, Louis presses the button on the camera to start recording.

“What’s up guys, it’s Louis,” he announces, turning in his chair to look at Harry, “and this here is my boyfriend Harry, who has never been on my channel before, and has also never done a gaming video before,” he says, smiling fondly as Harry grins at the camera.

“Hiii,” Harry sings, waving cutely. “We’re gonna play the Sims, because that’s a thing that couples do and I’m not a gamer,” he explains, giving the camera a thumbs up and then looking over at Louis.

“Right,” Louis hums, smiling at Harry for a moment longer before looking back at his computer screen. “Here we go, then,” he says, clicking to start the game and waiting for the loading screen to clear.

“So first we have to make a Sim,” Harry explains, grabbing the mouse right out of Louis’s hand and taking control. Louis just chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender, letting Harry do what he wants. “I think the best way to go is just to randomize until we find something we almost like, and then change it the way we want,” he decides, clicking around like an expert.

“Do you know that I’ve never actually played the Sims before?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry, who is still immersed in the game. Harry nearly falls out of his chair at the confession, looking over at Louis like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“What? You dare to call yourself a gamer and you’ve never played the _Sims_?” He exclaims, shaking his head at Louis. “Amateur. I’ve been playing since I could toddle, practically. I’ll teach you everything you need to know,” he promises.

Louis just rolls his eyes and smiles, watching the screen while Harry clicks on a few more buttons. “Oh, I kinda like this one. Do you think?” He asks Louis, finally handing over the mouse for Louis to have a go.

“Think his head is too small, for one,” Louis mutters, clicking and dragging to make the Sim’s head a little bigger. “And he needs less shoulders, a bit more in the hips…” He keeps reshaping the sim until he’s happy with the way its body looks, handing the mouse back over to Harry.

“You’ve essentially just created yourself in Sim form,” Harry deadpans, rolling his eyes at the camera. “But we’ll go with it. I want him to have my face and hair then,” he reasons, clicking to change the Sim’s features and giving him green eyes, a big smile, and long brown hair. “He can have some little freckles like yours, and his lips are gonna be fuller like mine. There. I think he looks quite good,” he decides, looking at Louis for his input.

“I agree, Hazza,” Louis nods, clicking to save the Sim. “What shall we call him?”

“Well,” Harry says, smiling at Louis and then at the camera in a way that tells Louis he’s up to no good. “Since he’s kind of a combination of our features, he should be the combination of our names, too. What if we call him Larry Stylinson?” He grins, grinning and raising his eyebrows at Louis like it’s the most original idea he’s ever come up with.

“Incredible,” Louis confirms, laughing softly to himself as he looks down at the keyboard and types in the name. Next they have to find Larry a place to live and Harry immediately snatches up the mouse again, scrolling through their options.

Louis leans back in his seat and just watches, smiling because this is going to be a long ass video with Harry in charge, but he really can’t find it in himself to care.

*

Louis finds Harry watching makeup tutorials three more times that week. 

The first time is when he comes over for dinner on Monday. The boyfriend tag video and the Sims video both went up Sunday afternoon and they’ve refrained from checking on them until now, because they wanted to be together to read the comments and everything. Harry suggested getting dinner and then checking on the comments in his bed, and so when Louis knocks on the door armed with a box of pizza, he’s a bit worried when Harry doesn’t answer.

He balances the box on his knee and opens the door, peeking his head inside. “Harry?” He calls, frowning when Harry still doesn’t answer him. He lets himself the rest of the way in and goes to the kitchen, leaving the pizza on the counter and proceeding to snoop a little. 

There is no sign of Harry in the kitchen or in the living room, and the bathroom door is open and the light is off. He walks to Harry’s bedroom next, finding him in bed under the covers, laptop in his lap and headphones in his ears. He’s frowning at his screen in concentration and Louis tries to make a lot of noise so that Harry will hear him, but it doesn’t work.

“Harry,” he says, but Harry doesn’t even flinch. Whatever he’s watching must be really interesting, because he doesn’t even look up when Louis starts waving his arms from the doorway.

“Harry!” He says louder, walking toward the bed now. Harry finally looks up and startles, pausing the video and pulling his headphones out.

“Oh, shit, is it 6:00 already?” Harry says, looking over at the clock on his bedside table. “Sorry, sorry, I was distracted. Did you bring food?” He asks, making to push his laptop and duvet off of his lap, but Louis crawls in beside him before he can go anywhere.

“Yeah, pizza’s in the kitchen. What are you so absorbed in, anyway?” He hums, cuddling up to Harry’s side and looking at his screen. It’s a girl that Louis doesn’t recognize, but her face is half covered with makeup and there’s still about three minutes left of the video. The title of it is _Natural and Beautiful Makeup Tutorial_ and Louis smiles to himself, because maybe Harry is actually thinking about filming his own makeup tutorial.

“Nothing,” Harry mutters, quickly clicking out of the video and closing Google Chrome. Louis frowns at that, looking up at Harry’s face.

“Don’t you wanna finish the video? The pizza can wait,” he assures, bringing a hand up to smoothe out Harry’s eyebrow where it’s a bit wonky. 

“No, I don’t need to,” Harry says, closing his laptop and pushing it off of his lap. “C’mon, then, you look hungry and I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” he says, climbing out of the bed and grabbing Louis’s wrist to pull him along as well.

Louis feels weird about it but he lets it go, because if Harry doesn’t want to talk about whatever is clearly bothering him then Louis isn’t going to force him. Harry is quiet while they settle down at the table to eat, though, and he’s still quiet when he goes back to his room to get his laptop while Louis sets up camp on the couch. Harry comes back with his laptop and Louis climbs right into his lap, settling the laptop in his own lap and opening YouTube.

“Kinda like our first date, remember?” Louis grins, reminiscing about how they sat in this very position their first night together after VidCon. 

“What?” Harry asks, eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.

Louis turns to look at him and frowns, because Harry seems so distracted. Louis is terrible at bringing up things like that, though, because most likely he will end up upsetting Harry and that’s the last thing he wants.

“The way we’re sitting? This is how we sat in your hotel room the first night after VidCon,” he reminds, voice gentle.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Harry hums, still seeming distracted. Louis turns around as best he can, pressing their noses together and looking right into Harry’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, not even flinching when Harry sighs right into his mouth.

“Nothing,” Harry says, like he’s already done with the conversation, but Louis isn’t.

“Bullshit,” he says softly, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “You’ve been weird the past few days. Is it about the makeup thing?” He asks, pulling back an inch when Harry closes his eyes.

“Fine, yeah it is, but I really don’t want to talk about it,” Harry says, his voice pleading. Louis presses his lips together and watches him for a moment before he nods, turning back around and settling against his chest again.

“Okay. Snap out of it, though, you’re making me sad,” he jokes weakly, logging into Harry’s YouTube account and clicking on his last video: the Boyfriend Tag. Harry’s arms come to wrap around his waist and he locks his fingers together on top of Louis’ navel, chin resting on his shoulder so he can see the screen.

Louis lets himself smile as he reads through the comments, and he feels Harry smiling as well against the side of his neck. 90% of the comments are really very nice, and a lot of people seem very excited that they’ve finally come out as a couple. There are a few rude ones but they’re buried under the copious amounts of nice ones, and Louis turns to look at Harry.

“ _Cutest couple in the entire fucking world_ ,” Harry reads out, grin splitting his face in half. “ _Where do I go to have Harry and Louis adopt me_?” “ _I need about one thousand more of these videos please_.”

Louis giggles softly, pressing himself back against Harry’s chest as he looks down at the screen. “ _I would pay millions for a sex tape_ ,” he reads, feeling his cheeks heat up just a bit. “ _I’m literally in tears I can’t believe you’re actually together this is the best day of my life_.”

Harry presses his smile into the back of Louis’ neck and Louis grins as he keeps reading, carefully ignoring the comments that are calling them rude things and asking rather nasty questions about their sex life.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many people so happy about a love that isn’t even theirs,” Louis sighs, pushing Harry’s laptop off of his lap and turning around to straddle Harry’s thighs.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many teenage girls begging for a gay sex tape,” Harry giggles, hands shifting to hold Louis’s hips while Louis settles in his lap.

“Me either,” Louis giggles in reply, leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips softly for a long moment. “Maybe we should practice a bit. You know, for the sex tape,” he suggests, pressing his hips forward just a bit so that their crotches rub together. Harry lets out the softest puff of breath and drops his head back against the couch, nodding quickly.

Louis smirks and grinds his hips down a little harder, forcing a moan out of Harry. “C’mon, bed. Wanna fuck you,” he murmurs against the column of Harry’s throat. 

Harry stands up from the couch abruptly, holding Louis under the arse and holding him tight against his body so that he won’t fall. Louis squeaks in surprise but wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, letting himself be carried to Harry’s bedroom.

*

The second time Louis catches Harry watching makeup tutorials is when they’re cuddled up in Louis’ bed a few days later, naked under the covers. Louis is dozing on Harry’s chest but he’s not totally asleep, and Harry has his laptop on and open in his lap. He had been writing out a plan for his next video when Louis closed his eyes, and probably thinks he’s asleep now.

Louis peeks one eye open when he hears a voice start speaking, seeing some blonde girl on the screen, face completely bare of makeup but wielding a big, fluffy makeup brush. Louis lets his eye close again and listens to the whole fifteen minute tutorial, peeking his eyes open again every once in awhile to look at the makeup and try to picture Harry doing it on himself.

He feels Harry heave a sigh when the video ends, and props his chin up on Harry’s pec to look up at him. Harry jumps a bit, looking down at him and wincing. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Louis murmurs. Harry flushes with realization and Louis kisses as close to his face as he can reach in this position, which happens to be the soft skin that the bottom of his neck. “Are you gonna try and do that look?” He asks casually, hoping that if he acts like it’s not weird, which it isn’t, Harry will stop thinking it’s weird too.

“No,” Harry says, like he can’t believe Louis would even think that. “Just think it’s fun to watch, I guess.”

They haven’t been dating very long, but Louis knows when Harry is lying better than he knows when Harry is awake or asleep. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that lying makes you ugly,” he hums, grinning when Harry rolls his eyes.

“Alright, yeah, I kinda wanna try it, but in my own time. I don’t wanna make a video about it, and I don’t want anyone to see me,” he mumbles shyly.

Louis frowns at that, hating the idea of Harry putting makeup on alone in the bathroom and then just washing it away. “I wanna see, though,” he says, pulling his elbows up underneath his chest and pushing himself up so he can look down at Harry. Harry gives him a disbelieving look, and Louis huffs. “I do! I think you’d look so pretty with makeup on. Please let me see you do it?” He begs, pouting his bottom lip out and batting his eyelashes.

“No,” Harry says, shaking his head firmly. “I’m probably not even gonna do it. I don’t even have the stuff, anyway,” he shrugs, looking away from Louis’s face.

“Harry,” Louis argues, but Harry cuts him off.

“Can we sleep, please? I’m so tired,” he sighs, closing his laptop and putting it over on the bedside table. He wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him down to rest on his chest again and Louis sighs, because he hates that he can’t get through to Harry.

“Okay. I love you, you know? No matter what you do or what you want,” he assures, wrapping his arm around Harry’s middle and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, I know. Me too,” Harry whispers in the dark, holding Louis tight until Louis finally falls asleep.

*

The third and final time Louis catches Harry watching a makeup tutorial, he has already made up his mind.

He had called Lottie the day before and asked her if she would go shopping with him this morning. He has her help him pick out all the best high end makeup from all the flashy stores downtown, and ends up dropping way too much money on stuff they might not even end up using,

He drops Lottie back off at home when they’re done and then goes straight to Harry’s, even though he hasn’t talked to Harry since he left his house last night and Harry has no idea he’s coming over. 

He knocks on the door with one hand, the bag of makeup clutched tightly in his other hand. He keeps knocking until Harry opens the door, looking slightly panicked and a lot like he hasn’t done much since he woke up.

“Hi,” Louis chirps, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Harry says, still standing dumbly in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a surprise,” Louis says, ducking under Harry’s arm and letting himself into the house. Harry’s laptop is open on the couch, another makeup tutorial paused on the screen. Louis smirks, because this opens up the perfect window for him.

“What are you up to right now?” He asks, twirling back around to look at Harry, whose eyes are glued to the decorative shopping bag in Louis’s hand.

“Um, nothing,” Harry says, finally meeting Louis’s eyes again. “Louis, what are you-”

“Listen,” Louis cuts him off, holding a hand up. They’re standing close enough that Louis would just have to move an inch to lay his hand on Harry’s chest, but he doesn’t. “I’m going to offer this one time, and one time only.”

“Louis-” Harry tries again, but Louis holds his hand up a little higher, successfully cutting him off again.

“I want you to put makeup on me. If you’re too embarrassed to do it on yourself on your own channel, I want you to do it on me. I think this could be a whole new level for you, and I want to help you get there. You obviously know so much about makeup and I bet you’ll be so good at it if you just try, and I want to be here for you to try it on. That’s why I took Lottie to the shops this morning and made her help me pick out a bunch of stuff, because I want to sit down and I want you to use all of it and I want you to make me look gorgeous and then I want you to post it on your channel and see how impressed everyone is going to be.” He stops to take a breath and then huffs, thrusting the bag out toward Harry. “So what do you say?”

Harry watches him carefully for a moment and then reaches down to take the bag from Louis, opening the top and peeking inside. A tiny smile forms on his lips and he looks back up at Louis’s face, eyes sparkling.

“You really went out and bought all of this just for me?” He asks, smile growing. Louis nods, opening his mouth to speak but then just closing it and nodding again. “Louis,” Harry coos, stepping forward to wrap Louis up in a hug.

“So are we gonna do this, or what?” Louis asks into the shoulder of Harry’s t-shirt, returning the hug lazily.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, pulling away and looking into the bag again. “Yeah. Thank you so much,” he says, surging forward to kiss Louis quickly. “I’m gonna go shower because I look gross and then we’ll set up the camera, okay?” He asks excitedly, handing the makeup back over to Louis and then scampering off to his room.

Louis sighs and shakes his head, unable to believe he’s going to do this, and then sits down on the couch to finishing watching the video Harry was watching.

*

“Hi everyone, Harry here,” Harry announces to the camera. They’re sitting at his kitchen table, the makeup Louis bought earlier spread neatly around. Louis is a bit nervous, if he’s honest, but he trusts Harry implicitly and would let him do anything to him. “Today I’m trying something new on my channel. I have Louis here to help me out,” Louis waves, “because I’ve been quite nervous to do this and he’s going to be my guinea pig.”

“Guinea pig,” Louis laughs, looking over at Harry. “Not sure I like the sound of that, babe,” he chuckles, looking nervously at the camera. 

“In a good way,” Harry assures, smiling over at him. He leans in to kiss him softly, before moving to whisper in his ear. “Thank you again for doing this. I love you.” It’s just for them, the camera can’t hear, and he’ll probably edit it out later.

Harry immediately moves on, before Louis can answer, and looks back at the camera. “So, today I’m gonna be doing a really natural makeup look on Louis, but it’s just gonna make him look a little more finished and perfect,” Harry says, reaching for one of the containers of makeup.

“Hey,” Louis complains, pouting at Harry. “You told me I already am perfect,” he argues.

“You’ll be even more perfect,” Harry promises, pecking a kiss to the tip of his nose. “So I asked Louis to shave earlier so his face would be clean and soft for this, and I think I might ask him to keep it,” he muses, reaching out to stroke over Louis’s clean shaven cheek. “Comment down below if you think Louis should ditch the beard for good.”

“Hey!” Louis complains again, giving Harry an outraged look. “The beard is my most prized possession,” he informs him, holding a hand to his chin self consciously. “And it will grow back if I want it to grow back.”

“I know, love,” Harry hums, opening the top of one of the bottles of concealer and inspecting the pigment. “I’m just playing. Okay, let’s get started then,” he hums, looking up at the camera. 

“So I’m gonna start with some light concealer on any spots,” Harry hums, taking the small wand and dotting the makeup on Louis’s face in a few places.

“I don’t have any spots,” Louis mumbles, trying to keep still so Harry won’t mess up.

“Of course you don’t, love,” Harry says distractedly, inspecting his face once more. “Okay, now I’m gonna use more of the same concealer under Louis’s eyes, just to hide the little circles,” he explains, gently smoothing the wand under Louis’s eyes. 

“I don’t have circles! Do I?” Louis questions, touching his own face and almost wrecking the makeup.

“Louis!” Harry admonishes, pulling his hand away from his face. “This would go a lot faster if you didn’t keep interrupting me, babe,” he chuckles, setting Louis’s hand down in his lap and shaking his head at the camera.

“Right, right, okay. Sorry,” Louis mumbles, settling down and sitting still. He tries not to flinch when Harry starts buffing out the concealer, keeping his eyes up and open even when the brush gets really close to them.

“Okay, so next we have just a simple powder foundation,” Harry says, picking up the circular container and popping it open. “And I’m just gonna put this all over Louis’s face and it’s gonna give him a really nice, flawless complexion,” he explains, already getting to work. 

Louis sits quietly and stares at the camera, watching in the viewfinder as his skin actually appears to get brighter and more even. Harry has him close his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again he can see that he looks literally flawless in the viewfinder, or at least from what he can tell.

“What’s next?” He asks Harry, bouncing up a little bit and sitting down on his hands. Harry smiles a bit to himself at Louis’ excitement, looking over the makeup spread out on the table again. 

“We’re gonna go for some bronzer next,” Harry says, picking up the palette. “So, since Louis already has quite bronze skin, we’re not gonna go too crazy on this one. But bronzer is good for getting a nice contour on the cheekbones and the forehead,” he says, using a big fluffy brush to smooth the bronzer over Louis’s cheekbones. “Suck in for me,” Harry requests quietly, and Louis winks at him before sucking his cheeks in to make his cheekbones stand out.

Harry smirks and finishes up with the bronzer, snapping the container shut when he’s done. “Now we’re gonna start on the eyes,” Harry decides, putting the bronzer down and reaching for the eyeshadow palette.

Louis eyes the palette when Harry opens it, making sure that the colors aren’t too bright or outrageous. He relaxes when he sees that they’re mostly just neutral colors, some of them with a bit of shimmer to them.

“So I’m gonna start with a nice light silvery color on the lid,” Harry says, coaxing Louis’s eyes closed. “Louis has these beautiful blue eyes, and this is gonna make them really stand out when I’m finished,” he explains, smoothing the light powder over both of Louis’s eyelids. “And then I’m gonna go with more of a greyish tint in the crease,” Harry says, tapping Louis’s nose with the end of the brush so he’ll open his eyes again before he works the darker shade of eyeshadow into his crease.

“Do I look pretty yet?” Louis asks, his voice soft and innocent like a child. Harry laughs at him and nods, pulling back for a moment to look at him. 

“You look gorgeous, love. So what I’m doing is next is just a medium brown along Louis’s lash line to make his lashes appear darker and fuller,” Harry says, taking a small angle brush and lining Louis’s lashes with the color.

“Once Harry told me that his favorite thing about me was my eyelashes,” Louis comments to the camera, batting his lashes dramatically when Harry moves to swirl the brush around the eyeshadow again. 

“They are my favorite feature of yours,” Harry grins, approaching slowly to leave a barely-there kiss in Louis’s eyelashes.

Louis giggles softly, moving away and smiling so hard he has to bite his bottom lip quite hard to contain himself.

“Furthermore with Louis’s eyelashes, we’re going to make them pop even more with some mascara,” Harry hums, reaching for the the tube and looking it over. “Now I’ve not had much experience with this brand but I’ve heard great things about it, so I’m excited to see how it looks,” he says, twisting it open and looking over at Louis.

Louis doesn’t try to hide his apprehension, staring nervously at the long, pointy wand in Harry’s hand. “Be careful with that thing, okay?” He whimpers, pouting his lip a little and pinching his own thigh to keep himself in check when Harry just laughs and moves closer.

Harry holds his eyelid open with his thumb, careful not to smudge his eyeshadow, and very slowly applies the mascara to Louis’s lashes. He uses a very precise technique; sweeping the wand through his lashes a few times and then holding it at the base, wiggling back and forth and pulling up. Once he’s happy that they’re successfully coated he moves onto the other eye, and then goes back to do a second coat.

Louis’s eyes feel a bit heavier when he’s done, making him want to blink a lot more than normal. He looks up at Harry and Harry bites his lip, staring at him for a moment.

“How do I look?” Louis asks, smiling at how Harry seems distracted by him.

“Amazing,” Harry assures, staring for a moment longer before he snaps out of it. “So next I’m just gonna clean up Louis’s brows a little bit, as they’re quite a nice shape on their own, but they’re a bit messy.”

He takes a small, thick bristled brush and uses one hand to keep Louis’s head steady while he combs his eyebrows with the other hand, sweeping them into a neat little arch and then pulling away to make sure they’re even.

“And lastly, we’re gonna finish this look off with a nice nude lipstick.” Harry reaches for one of the tubes on the table and rolls out the color, holding it up beside Louis’s mouth to make sure the color is good. He asks Louis to pout his lips a bit and then carefully sweeps the lipstick over them, making sure to stay inside the lines and make the coat even. He instructs Louis on how to rub his lips together to blend it and then sticks his finger in Louis’s mouth, asking Louis to wrap his lips around it before slowly pulling it out in the most unpleasant manner.

“What was that for?” Louis asks, resisting the urge to wipe his mouth clean of the waxy substance.

“To get the lipstick off the inside of your lips, so it doesn’t go on your teeth,” Harry explains, smiling as he wipes his finger clean. “And that’s the finished look! Here’s a mirror, Lou, what do you think?” He hums, reaching for the handheld mirror and holding it up for Louis.

“Oh… wow,” Louis breathes, looking himself over in the mirror. He looks very, very feminine but he would go as far as to say he looks beautiful, the makeup highlighting all of his best features. “It looks amazing, Harry,” he says earnestly, looking up at his boyfriend with a fond grin.

“Thank you. Thanks for letting me use your face,” Harry smiles, the beginnings of a soft blush on his cheeks. Louis leans over to press a kiss there, leaving a sticky mark on his skin.

“Okay! Well, if you enjoyed this video and you want to see more like it, please give this video a like and comment down below. Subscribe if you haven’t already, and I’ll see you next week with a brand new video! Bye!” He reaches out to turn off the camera and then turns back to Louis, giving him a hungry look.

“You actually did an incredible job, Hazza, I look amazing,” Louis comments, still looking at himself in the mirror. “I mean, I don’t think I would wear it out, or anything, but it’s nice to know I have the capacity to look this pretty,” he chuckles, finally putting the mirror down and looking over at Harry. He blinks in surprise when he sees the way Harry is looking at him, slowly reaching out to put the mirror on the table lest it get broken.

“Is it weird that seeing you with makeup on makes me want to get my dick inside of you, like, ASAP?” Harry asks, chewing on his own bottom lip.

Louis shakes his head quickly because, no, that _definitely_ isn’t weird and it’s _definitely_ something he wants right the fuck now. “Bedroom?” He asks softly, and Harry nods, standing up and grabbing Louis’s wrist to drag him along behind him.

Louis nearly stumbles and falls a few times along the way but ultimately makes it to the bedroom unscathed. Harry doesn’t kiss him like Louis is expecting him to, instead just staring at his face while he starts ripping the clothes off of his body. The late afternoon light streaming in through the window makes the shimmer in Louis’s eyeshadow sparkle and Harry obviously can’t take his eyes off of it, even when Louis ducks his head to suck at Harry’s neck.

“Want you to ride me,” Harry breathes, holding Louis by his hips and turning them both around so he can fall backwards onto the bed, bringing Louis down with him. Louis grunts softly as he falls and then sits up on top of Harry, straddling his lower stomach.

Harry is still fully clothed, his silky black button down mostly open and his skin tight jeans constricting his cock so much even Louis aches with it. Louis is naked aside from his boxers, which is quite hot, being almost completely naked while Harry is still dressed. It reminds him of their first night together and he shivers bodily, reaching down to tug at Harry’s shirt.

“Off,” he whines, undoing the buttons as quickly as possible and shoving his shirt open so he can lick a stripe over Harry’s abs.

Harry tilts his head back and whimpers at the feeling, ridding himself of the shirt. He can’t get to his fly with the way Louis is sitting so he just groans loudly, bucking his hips up against Louis’s arse so hard that Louis gasps and braces himself with his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Do that again,” he breathes, digging his nails into Harry’s chest when Harry thrusts up three more times against his arse, the knowledge driving him insane that the only thing stopping Harry from fucking the life out of him is their clothing.

He shuffles down until he’s straddling Harry’s thighs, making quick work of his button and zipper and barely pulling his pants down enough to get his dick out. He ducks down and sucks it into his mouth like he can’t help himself, hollowing his cheeks so his made up cheekbones stand out more than ever.

“Oh my _God_ , Louis,” Harry moans, reaching down to take hold of Louis’s hair. “Shit, you look so good,” he whines, eyes glued to Louis’s mouth.

Louis works his tongue around him for a moment before he pulls of, leaving Harry wet with saliva and a bit of smudged lipstick. He reaches to the bedside table where he knows Harry keeps the lube and drops it onto Harry’s chest, wriggling a bit to get his own boxers off. He lays down and presses his chest to Harry’s, kissing at his neck while Harry lubes up his fingers and reaches around to press one into Louis’s hole.

It’s only been a day since Louis last got fucked, bent over the breakfast bar in his own house with his feet dangling an inch off the ground and Harry struggling to thrust at just the right angle. The stretch of Harry’s fingers is still enough to make his toes curl, though, even just his index finger almost enough to hit his spot.

Harry doesn’t waste any time opening him up, fucking him brutally on three fingers until Louis is writhing and whimpering on top of him, caught between fucking back on his fingers and rutting up against his stomach.

“Harry,” he chokes out, nipping gently at his neck. “Ready.”

Harry sighs in relief and pulls his fingers out of him, letting Louis sit back up in his lap. Louis pushes Harry’s jeans down just enough that the zipper won’t scrape his bum while he moves and then takes hold of Harry’s cock, holding it steady while he sinks down on him.

Harry makes the tiniest little grunting noises while Louis gets settled, doing his best not to move until Louis is ready. Louis holds himself still for as long as he can stand it just to drive Harry a little bit insane, before finally picking his hips up and dropping back down quickly.

They both breathe out like the air has been punched from them and Louis works up a rhythm, biting down hard on his bottom lip while he swivels his hips fast and hard.

Harry can tell when Louis’s thighs start to burn, can tell when he’s getting too worked up to keep doing all the work himself. Louis all but shouts when Harry starts fucking up into him, his mouth dropping open while he supports himself with his hands on Harry’s chest, trying to breathe while he gets pounded into.

“You look so fucking pretty,” Harry grits out, pressing bruises into Louis’s skin while he shift his hips just a bit, so that he’s just barely hitting Louis’s prostate with every thrust. Louis can feel tears budding in his eyes at the feeling of almost enough but not quite, unable to even respond to Harry.

“Love it like this,” Harry breathes, shifting again and somehow fucking Louis even harder, drilling directly into his prostate now. Louis’s elbows wobble and then give out, and he finds himself clutching at Harry’s bicep and pressing his face into his slightly sweaty chest while he tries feebly to fuck his hips back. “Love to see your face, Lou, c’mon,” Harry groans, getting a hand on Louis’s shoulder and pushing him back up into a sitting position.

Louis can’t keep himself upright for his own life, reaching up to grab hold of the headboard. A tear falls from his closed eye and lands on Harry’s forehead, a small hiccup escaping his throat. Harry has come to learn that this means Louis is impossibly close, trapped in that euphoria between nothing and everything.

“Let me hear you, Louis. Ruin your makeup for me,” Harry whines, bending his knees to get more leverage and giving Louis the hardest thrust yet.

Louis gasps and then screams, his entire body twitching as he comes all over Harry’s stomach. His arms give out again and he falls right down, barely catching himself on his forearms on either side of Harry’s head. There’s mascara tracking down his cheeks at this point and he sobs as Harry fucks into him one last time, before stilling and coming hard into him.

The noise stops all at once and they both just breathe for a moment, Louis’s breaths shaky and Harry’s deep and long. Harry pulls out and flips them over so that Louis can lie down, body limp and spent and still twitching with the aftershocks. He makes a face as Harry’s come starts dripping out of him and Harry kisses his forehead before he gets up to run to the bathroom, because Louis hates to be dirty after sex and Harry loves to be the one to clean him up. Sure, that’s what condoms are for, but neither of them have ever been too fond of them and decided about a month and a half into the relationship that it was much better without them.

Harry comes back with a warm wet cloth and cleans up between Louis’s legs, and then wipes down his own stomach. He goes back to the bathroom and comes back with another clean cloth, settling down beside Louis in the bed and gently turning his face towards himself.

Louis makes quiet noises of protest as Harry wipes all of the makeup off his face, but he doesn’t fight and he doesn’t actually tell Harry to bugger off. “Wanna make sure you don’t break out, love,” Harry explains, wiping the last of the makeup off of Louis’s face and then tossing the cloth into the hamper without getting out of bed.

“You,” Louis murmurs, as Harry slides beneath the covers and pulls him into his arms, “should go make dinner.”

Harry freezes for a moment and then laughs, one of his too loud horse laughs that echoes around the room and makes Louis smile without even cracking his eyes open. 

“Oh yeah? And are you gonna be awake to eat it when it’s done?” He asks, pressing a kiss to the tip of Louis’s nose just because he can.

“Probably not,” Louis yawns, nuzzling his clean face into the pillow under his head. “But I won’t be mad if you wake me up,” he assures, a tiny smile on his lips.

Harry laughs again, softer this time, and nods. “Okay, fine. But only because I love you so much,” he sighs, but he doesn’t make any move to get up. “Louis?”

“Yeah?” Louis peeks one eye open, looking up at Harry’s suddenly sincere face.

“Thank you,” he whispers. Louis is confused for a moment until Harry smiles melancholily at him. “For the makeup thing, you know. I really wasn’t going to do it, I was much too scared. Thank you for giving me the opportunity, I really loved it. And I really love you,” he whispers.

Louis feels himself smile before he can do anything about it, nodding once. “You’re welcome, Hazza. I always want to be here to help you do the things you want to do,” he assures, leaning forward to kiss him gently. “Now, really, go make some pasta or something, before I literally starve to death,” he complains, pulling away and dropping his head back onto the pillow.

Harry laughs softly and nods, finally sitting up and crawling out of the bed. He makes his mum’s famous old mac and cheese recipe because he knows Louis loves it so much, and when he finally brings it back to his bedroom in two bowls with two glasses of milk, Louis is fast asleep under the covers.

He tends to spread out when he’s alone, his small limbs taking up most of Harry’s bed. Harry giggles softly and pokes the back of his neck until he wakes up, crawling in beside him and handing him a bowl once he sits up.

“Oh, yes, mac and cheese,” Louis moans, taking the bowl happily. “You really know how to keep a man satisfied,” he compliments, taking a big spoonful of macaroni into his mouth and humming happily.

“I think you might just be easy,” Harry admits, smiling as his boyfriend tucks himself into his side with the bowl cradled in his lap. 

“Maybe,” Louis agrees, mouth still full of food as he keeps cramming it in. He feels like he’s probably the luckiest man in the whole world, and it’s definitely not the sex or the mac and cheese talking.

*

When Louis wakes up the next morning, he’s alone in Harry’s bed and Harry nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door is open and the lights are off and when Louis holds his breath he hears nothing but silence.

“Harry?” He calls, still tangled up in the sheets and lacking the willpower to actually get up. “Hazza?”

He gets no reply and so he sighs and pushes the covers off his body, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He digs through Harry’s wardrobe until he finds the oversized University sweatshirt Harry lets him wear sometimes, pulling it on and then shuffling out of the bedroom. Harry isn’t in the kitchen, or the living room or in his office. Louis is about to start panicking when he sees Harry’s closed laptop on the kitchen counter, a sticky note stuck on top of it. 

_Lou,_  
_I woke up early and finished editing the video. I went out to get some muffins for breakfast. Watch the video while I’m gone and let me know what you think when I get home._  
_-H xxxxxxx_

Louis smiles at Harry’s messy, unique handwriting, peeling the note off of the laptop and sticking it to the counter instead. He picks up the laptop and goes back to Harry’s bed, because he’s still bare assed and his feet are cold and the bed seems like the best place to be at the moment.

He curls back up in the warm spot his own body left and opens Harry’s laptop, typing in the password Harry had trusted him with only two weeks into their relationship: _dusty0214_

The computer automatically opens up to the edited video, like Harry had left it open before closing his laptop. All he has to do is press play, popping in the headphones Harry had left him and smiling as Harry’s cute little intro plays before the actual video starts. 

There wasn’t much to be edited, but Louis notes how seamless Harry made the whole video feel. He cut out all the little awkward parts between steps and put in little text bubbles of what each product he used was, and Louis finds it all quite impressive.

He watches the whole thing through a second time after he finishes, because it really is quite sweet and he loves how concentrated and happy Harry looks. Harry himself appears in the doorway about halfway through Louis’s second time watching the video, and Louis smiles up at him as he pauses it.

“What do you think?” Harry hums, making his way into the room and climbing into the bed next to Louis, careful of the box in his hands.

“I think it’s perfect,” Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s cheek and then stealing the box out of his hands. “Really. When are you gonna post it?” He asks, opening the box and looking over the selection of muffins inside.

“Today, I think,” Harry decides. “Kind of like a midweek thing, in case people are disappointed, it won’t be my main video for the week,” he says, reaching over Louis to take a blueberry muffin from the box.

“People aren’t going to be disappointed, they’re going to love it,” Louis assures, picking out a chocolate chip muffin for himself and then putting the box down on the bedside table. He cuddles into Harry’s side and takes a bite of the muffin, humming in contentment.

“I hope you’re right,” Harry mutters, biting into his own muffin and cupping his hand under his chin so he won’t get crumbs all over the bed.

“Of course I’m right,” Louis shrugs, pushing the laptop over into Harry’s lap. “C’mon, then, post it. And then I want your undivided attention for the rest of the day,” he says, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and watching as Harry sighs and puts hs muffin down to open YouTube.

Harry never takes Louis’s advice about waiting 24 hours after a video to check on it, because he’s anxious and impatient and can’t stand the anticipation. Louis thinks he might be able to get him to listen this time, though, because this video is a risk for him and the 24 hour rule is the most relevant with risky videos.

About ten minutes later Harry’s video is processing, and another ten minutes after that it’s live for the whole world to see. They’ve both finished their muffins and split another one and have mostly cleaned up the crumbs, so Louis reaches out to shut Harry’s laptop and push it off his lap.

“Okay, now I forbid you to look at it again until tomorrow morning. C’mon, I wanna take a shower and then go for a walk, I think it’s supposed to be warm today. And leave your phone here, mister, I don’t trust you not to check on that video when I’m not paying attention,” he says, crawling out bed and grabbing Harry by the arm to pull him along too.

Harry groans but obeys, indulging Louis all day long, and almost forgetting that he has anything to be nervous about by the time they go to bed.

*

“Louis.”

“Hmph.” Louis bats at whatever is tickling his nose, digging his face into his pillow.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice whispers, tickling at his ear this time. “Wake up. Louis, I need you to wake up,” he says, his voice a little louder than a whisper now, and Louis peeks one eye open.

“Can it wait until morning?” He mumbles, and Harry frowns down at him.

“It’s 10am,” he tells him, flicking his forehead. Louis yelps and Harry sighs, shoving at Louis’s side like it’ll get him up faster.

“Alright, Jesus, I’m awake, you tit. What the hell do you want?” Louis asks, turning onto his side and squinting up at Harry in the bright morning light.

“I want to look at the comments on the video I posted yesterday,” Harry says quietly, no longer looking at Louis’s face. He’s nervous, Louis can tell, and suddenly Louis is too.

He knows that there are going to be negative comments; there always are, but usually they don’t hit as close to home as Louis knows these ones are going to. Reading through comments is only going to result in sad Harry, and if there’s one thing in the world that Louis hates, it’s sad Harry.

“Who cares about the comments?” Louis tries, rolling until he’s on top of Harry, squishing him into the bed a little bit.

“I care,” Harry huffs, laughing softly now as he shoves Louis off of him. “It’s brand new content for me, Louis, I need to know if it was successful or not, so I can either continue with it or forget it ever happened.”

Louis sighs, because yeah, he knows Harry is right. He’s nervous now, though, too, because he’s in that video too and the horrible comments aren’t only going to be directed at Harry. He knows as soon as the thought crosses his mind that it’s the most selfish thought he’s ever had, and immediately pushes it away.

“I’m sure that there’s something much more fun we can do than read comments,” Louis says after a minute, looking over at Harry from where he’s now sprawled out beside him.

“Louis,” Harry sighs, but Louis is already halfway there, laying on his stomach between Harry’s legs, covered up to his shoulders under the duvet.

“No, shh. Lemme suck you off, and then you can check your precious comments,” Louis hums, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock.

“I’m-” Harry tries, but Louis shushes him, laying his head down on Harry’s left thigh.

“Shh. Hands above your head, and keep them there until I’m finished with you,” he orders, voice still gentle and sweet. He wraps his lips around the head of Harry’s dick and Harry melts, stretching his arms up above his head like he was told and letting out a long, heavy breath as he fattens up between Louis’s lips.

Louis starts off slow, barely suckling around Harry’s tip, hand moving slowly over his shaft until Harry is completely hard, cock curving in his grip. He sucks a little harder then, feeling Harry’s body twitch under his own.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers, arms jerking like he wants to reach down and hold Louis’s head when Louis tongues at his slit. He keeps his arms up, though, like Louis told him to. He knows Louis doesn’t like to be rushed when they’re like this, likes to take it at his own pace and have Harry falling apart under Louis’s control.

He keeps his hand moving while he takes Harry a little deeper in his mouth, sucking a little harder and allowing the first little dribble of spit to drip down Harry’s cock. Louis doesn’t like to get particularly messy but he knows Harry loves it, gets extra hot when he’s covered in spit or come or whatever Louis will give him. Harry is already letting out these low, grumbly moans from somewhere deep in his chest, and Louis hasn’t even really gotten started yet.

He moves his mouth down inch by inch, taking Harry little by little, going as slow as he can stand. The longer it takes Harry to come the more sated he’ll be after, and hopefully the less he’ll care about the comments he has to read.

Louis keeps taking him down until Harry hits the back of his throat, and Louis finds himself at a crossroads. He’s never really enjoyed deepthroating, even though he can do it quite well, but this isn’t about him right now. He knows it drives Harry just a fraction more insane when he feels his dick slide into Louis’s throat, and he knows he’ll end up with a sore throat and a raspy voice during his YouNow later, but he thinks Harry deserves that.

He pulls off to take a deep breath and then goes back down, almost like he never stopped. He forces his throat to relax and closes his eyes as Harry’s cock gets as deep as it can go, Louis’s lips pressed to the light dusting of neatly trimmed hair at the base of Harry’s groin.

Harry gasps and whines loudly, clearly trying his best to stay still so Louis won’t choke and disrupt the incredible feeling he’s experiencing. Louis opens his wet eyes again and looks up at Harry while he contracts his throat and moans, and that does it.

When Harry comes, it’s a full body experience. Louis pins his hips down to the bed while Harry’s back arches in a way that doesn’t even look human. Harry is tugging and pulling at his own hair, letting out the prettiest, deepest sounds while come spurts right down Louis’s throat. 

Louis can’t help but choke and slobber a little at the amount of come in his mouth all at once, but Harry is clearly too busy to see or care. Louis pulls off coughing a little and keeps a hand moving over Harry’s cock until he’s completely soft, and whimpering from oversensitivity.

Louis finally releases him and Harry’s arms immediately reach down to drag Louis up, taking him under the armpits to pull him right up onto Harry’s chest. He reaches down between them in an angle that must be uncomfortable and jerks Louis until he comes all over both of them, whimpering and whining into Harry’s neck.

They take a moment to just breathe, and then Louis finally picks himself up and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm cloth and cleans them both up, and then hesitantly picks up Harry’s laptop from the dresser and climbs into bed with him.

Harry takes the computer and kisses Louis’s cheek, cuddling into his side and resting his sweaty head on Louis’s chest while he unlocks his laptop.

“I love you,” Louis tells him, just because he can, and he can feel Harry smile against his skin.

“I love you too, Louis,” Harry hums, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Louis’s tummy. They wait quietly for the computer to start up and then for YouTube to load, and Harry takes a deep breath before he logs in. Louis brings a hand up to play with Harry’s hair while he opens the video, scrolling down to see the comments.

Upon first glance, none of them are too bad: _favorite couple in the world, this is so cute_ , reads one of them. _So happy Harry is finally doing makeup! Been waiting a long time for this tutorial!_ Reads another.

As Harry scrolls, though, the comments get a bit nastier. _Couple of absolute faggots, get this shit off the internet_ , and _do the whole world a favor and off yourself before you think to upload more of this trash._

Louis feels Harry’s body get a bit stiff and he wraps his arms around him, holding him while he scrolls. For every bad comment there’s about three good ones, but he can tell that Harry is only focusing on the minority.

“It seems like most people really liked it,” Louis shrugs, moving one hand to comb Harry’s hair out of his face. “There are way more good comments than bad,” he points out.

Harry stays silent for a while, still scrolling mindlessly through the comments, before he finally pushes the laptop away and buries his face into Louis’s stomach.

“Hey,” Louis coos softly, massaging Harry’s head comfortingly. “I really th-”

“People told me to kill myself, Louis,” Harry whimpers, pressing his face a little harder into Louis’s pouch of a stomach. It tickles, but somehow Louis thinks this isn’t a good time to laugh.

“They don’t mean that, Hazza,” Louis assures, pulling on a particularly bouncy curl. “You know they don’t actually mean that. And those people don’t matter anyway, okay?”

“They think I’m gross,” Harry mumbles, voice sounding like he’s close to tears. Louis feels his heart sink into his stomach, and lower. “They think I’m weird and disgusting, like I said they would. I can’t believe I uploaded that stupid video,” he whispers, pulling away from Louis’s stomach and wiping at his face.

“Hey,” Louis says, more firmly now, reaching out to grab Harry’s wrist before Harry can get too far. “None of that, you hear me? There were five times as many good comments on that video as there were bad. People loved it, Harry! You’ve never let rude people on the internet hold you back, what’s going on?” He asks, feeling increasingly guilty about encouraging Harry to make this video with every time Harry wipes at his eyes. 

“I wanted to do this so badly, and everyone hated it,” Harry murmurs, looking down at the bed. Louis squeezes his wrist, because he doesn’t know what to say, because Harry is so, so wrong.

“They didn’t hate it,” Louis says, pleading now. “Harry, so many people are so happy and proud-”

Harry pulls his wrist out of Louis’s grasp and Louis’s words die in his throat, because Harry is turning away from him and Louis feels like it’s all his fault.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go shower,” Harry mutters, getting off the bed and walking toward the bathroom.

“Can I come?” Louis begs, already up and out of the bed by the time Harry turns around.

“Don’t you have a live show to do?” Harry asks, looking at him with sad eyes. Louis turns to look at the clock and, fuck, yeah, he has to be live in twenty minutes.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, pressing his lips together for a moment. “Do you want me to leave?” He asks quietly, looking up at Harry again and resisting the urge to reach out and hug him, to hold him and never let go.

“No,” Harry frowns, taking a tiny step towards him. “Do you- do you think I’m upset with you?” Harry asks, and Louis shrugs.

“I mean, you have the right to be, if you are. I encouraged you to post the video, which most people loved, but now you’re upset because you got some hate for it, and it’s my fault,” he mumbles, searching Harry’s eyes for any sign that he’s wrong.

“Lou,” Harry whispers, shaking his head. “No, I’m not- It’s not your fault. I just wanna be alone right now, to think about it. But I’m not mad at you, and I’m not blaming you. Nothing to blame you for,” he assures, reaching out to touch Louis’s arm weakly.

Louis nods and melts into his touch, turning it into a hug before Harry can walk away. “Love you,” he murmurs into Harry’s neck, squeezing him tight.

“I know you do,” Harry hums, giving him a tiny smile before he disappears into the bathroom. Louis listens for a moment, hears Harry sniffle as the water turns on, and then turns away to shuffle over the wardrobe to borrow some of Harry’s big, comfy clothes to wear during the live show.

He walks to Harry’s office once he’s ready, sitting down in his desk chair and using his desktop computer to open YouNow. He would really rather not do this live show right now, but he knows he has to. He adjusts his hair once more before starting his broadcast, a few minutes early so maybe he can end a few minutes early too. 

“Hi everyone!” He chirps, trying to look happy and not like he knows his boyfriend is crying in the shower by himself right now. “Hope everyone had a good morning, or night, or afternoon, wherever you are,” he hums, giving one of his crinkly eyed smiles to the camera.

Right away, people start asking if he’s at Harry’s. Usually Louis doesn’t talk too much about their relationship or anything like that, but right now he wants to flaunt it, wants people to know that they’re in love and that nothing anyone can say or do will break them. 

“I am at Harry’s right now, yep,” he confirms, looking behind himself. “What clued you in, the neat drapes or the huge t-shirt I’m wearing?” He chuckles, holding his arms up to show how the sleeves hang on him.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually people start talking about Harry’s last video. Louis tries to ignore it, but there are a lot of people saying they enjoyed it but wished Harry would just stick to skin and hair care stuff.

“You know what,” Louis says suddenly, staring right at the camera. “I see a whole lot of people talking shit about Harry’s video in the chat right now, and I wanna say stop right the fuck there. Not only is it none of your business what Harry chooses to do or upload, it is also absolutely not your place to say horrible things to him about it. If you liked the video, great, give it a like, maybe leave a nice comment. If you hated it, then _don’t fucking watch it_. If you hated it, don’t give it a like, don’t leave a comment, just close the fuck out of it and get on with your fucking life. It is absolutely disgusting how people can say things like that. Maybe the problem is with the sick fucks that can tell a sweet, harmless boy to kill himself instead of with the completely normal boy who happens to be fascinated by makeup,” he spits, getting himself more worked up than he probably should.

“Harry is the sweetest, most caring person I have ever had the privilege of knowing and he was so, so incredibly nervous to post this video because he was afraid of this reaction, but I encouraged him to because I thought it would be a good idea. If you know anything about me, you know that I don’t like to be wrong. Don’t let me be wrong about this. Show Harry some love, please, he could really use it and if you ever, _ever_ feel the urge to send him anything _but_ love, know that I hope you get hit by a bus next time you leave your house.” It’s probably much more harsh than is called for but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t fucking care, because Harry is worth everything and more and deserves nothing but endless praise.

There are people in the chat cheering him on, but there are also a good amount of people still saying terrible things about Harry. Louis is about to go off again when he catches sight of Harry standing in the doorway to the office, dressed in the big sweatshirt Louis was wearing the morning before and old, loose fitting skinny jeans. Harry is smiling but he looks like he's going to burst into tears again at any moment, and Louis decides that Harry is much more important than anything else right now. 

“And with that,” he tells the webcam, “I've got to go. My boy is waiting for me. Thank you for all the nice things you've said, those of you who have said them, and fuck you to the rest. Bye guys, see you next week,” he hums, clicking the button to stop broadcasting.

He gets up from the desk chair, but before he can get far Harry is right there, wrapping him up in a hug. He smells like shampoo and his expensive soap and a bit like Louis because of the lingering scent on the sweatshirt when Louis burrows into his chest. 

“I love you so, so, _so_ much,” Harry says, face pressed into Louis’s neck. Louis smiles to himself for a moment, because Harry really is the sweetest boy. 

“I love you more, babe,” he mumbles, voice muffled by his sweatshirt. Louis pulls back and looks up at him, and Harry looks back with tears in his eyes. 

“Don't cry,” Louis sings softly, reaching up to thumb under Harry's eye. “Are you still sad?”

“I'm not sad,” Harry whispers, smiling and blinking his tears away. “I'm not sad. I'm happy, I'm so happy to have you and I'm sorry I got so upset. I'm- I think I kinda wanna film another makeup video,” he says, biting his lip to contain his grin. 

“You're ridiculous,” Louis laughs, leaning up to kiss Harry's lips. “You're doing it yourself this time, though, my beard is just growing back from last time,” he huffs. 

“Yeah, that's okay,” Harry hums, thumbing over Louis’s jawline to feel his stubble. 

“I'm proud of you,” Louis whispers, the moment feeling suddenly delicate. Harry just nods, and Louis knows that that means that Harry is proud of himself too. 

“Come watch tutorials with me and help me figure out my next look?” Harry asks, pouting his bottom lip out at Louis hopefully.

Typically, Louis would rather spoon his own eyeballs out of his head, but this is Harry he’s talking about, Harry who he would do anything for.

“Yeah, okay. Only if you make me something to eat first, though, ‘m starving,” he sighs, taking Harry by the hand to drag him to the kitchen. 

Harry doesn’t argue, just whips him up one of those chocolate banana smoothies that Louis secretly adores and then pulls him back to bed.

*

“Hi everyone, Harry here,” Harry tells the camera happily, like he isn’t daunted in the slightest by the fact that Louis is sitting on a stool beside him waving a big fluffy powder brush like a maniac. “Today I’m joined with my boyfriend Louis, and we’re gonna be doing the Boyfriend Does My Makeup challenge,” he says, smiling over at Louis.

“You say that like you’re not terrified,” Louis laughs, reaching out to swipe the bare brush over Harry’s cheek.

“I’m not, surprisingly,” Harry chuckles, still watching his boyfriend fondly. “I’ve forced you to watch enough makeup tutorials with me, I think you know what you’re doing by now, at least a little,” he shrugs.

It’s true: Harry posted his first makeup video about two months ago, and he’s been a loon about it ever since. He makes Louis watch videos with him at least once a week, whether it be to see if Louis agrees with someone’s method of concealer application (because Harry _never_ does) or to ask him if he thinks something would look good on Harry (because Harry _always_ does). Louis feels like he could be a beauty guru at this point, too, honestly. 

“We’ll see, I guess,” Louis hums, waving the brush at the camera again and then putting it down. “Can I start?” He asks, looking over at Harry to see the boy already watching him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Harry confirms, and Louis claps his hands together.

“Right, well. Okay. Today we’re gonna start with some conceal- no! No, primer comes first, right? Yeah,” he reaches for Harry’s bottle of expensive primer and nods, proud of his own knowledge. “So this just goes… everywhere, right? Yeah, everywhere.” He’s mostly just talking to himself, squirting some of the product into his hand and rubbing it between his fingers. He reaches out and gingerly smoothes it over Harry’s face, making sure to cover every last spot.

“Okay, nice. And _then_ goes concealer,” he decides, picking up the little jar of the stuff. “So… under the eyes, right. And then on blemishes,” he hums, carefully dotting the makeup over Harry’s face. He uses the brush Harry always uses to blend it all out, and then sits back to admire his work so far.

“What are you laughing at?” He questions, beginning to smile when he sees that Harry is shaking with silent laughter.

“You’re so focused,” Harry giggles, eyes actually sparkling as he looks at Louis. “It’s so cute.”

“The first time I did this,” Louis starts, picking up the powder foundation and the powder brush he was playing with earlier, “I didn’t give two shits and made Lottie look like a clown, and wasted a lot of her expensive makeup in the process. Now I know better, and I want to make you look pretty,” he hums, swirling the brush in the little pot of foundation. 

“How thoughtful of you,” Harry chuckles, closing his eyes while Louis sweeps foundation over his face. “Explain what you’re doing.”

“Oh, right. So I’m doing the foundation now, which is like. I don’t know, it just makes everything look more even, I suppose,” he shrugs. Harry is laughing again but Louis pays him no mind, finishing up with the foundation and moving on.

“So next I’m gonna do the bronzer, which is my personal favorite part,” he admits, picking up the little heart shaped container and popping it open. He goes quiet and still while he applies the bronzer, but he’s very inexperienced and has never really had a steady hand, and the makeup kind of just poops out everywhere.

“Oh, that doesn’t look very good,” Louis frowns, trying to fix it by adding more to the other side to hopefully even it all out. It just makes Harry look like he’s been out in the sun a very long while, and Louis sighs and gives up. 

“Moving on, then. I think we’ll just go for the eyes, now, because I’ve gone and fucked up the rest of your face. Oh dear, which eye shadow shall we go for,” he hums, looking over Harry’s selection.

“This one comes in a little kit,” Harry pipes up, pointing to one of the palettes on the table. “With numbered steps and brushes.” Louis picks that one up and opens the top, examining the colors.

“Okay, yeah, we’ll go with this one. So I’m assuming number 1 goes first, and the picture shows it just all over the lid, I think,” he says, taking the little brush with a 1 on and loading it up with the light beige base color. He sweeps it over Harry’s closed eyelids and hums in satisfaction, moving on to color number 2. This one goes in the crease and Louis is very careful about it, getting close to Harry’s face to make sure he doesn’t fuck it up. The third color is meant to line Harry’s eyelashes and Louis literally holds his breath while he does it, afraid of messing up the whole look if he does it wrong.

“Oh, that looks absolutely lovely,” he says, pulling away to survey his work. “Shit, Harry, it looks perfect. Why the fuck am I still a gamer, I’m gonna start a beauty channel. Step up your game, Styles, here I come,” he challenges, cocking his eyebrow at Harry when he opens his eyes.

Harry just giggles at him again, shaking his head and nodding toward the makeup. “We’ll see about that when this is all done, Tomlinson,” he challenges back, but he’s giggling so hard the words hardly make any sense.

Louis can’t help but just watch him laugh for a minute, constantly amazed by how beautiful he is. He smirks to himself and picks up Harry’s favorite mascara, the one he wears out on the days he wants to look particularly pretty.

“I think we’re getting close,” he says, twisting open the tube. “Just the mascara and some lipstick and then we’re done,” he hums. He gets very, very close to Harry’s face and uses one thumb to hold Harry’s eye open, gently sweeping the mascara over his lashes. He keeps going in the most careful manner he can manage until all of Harry’s lashes are thoroughly coated with the makeup, and then moves on to Harry’s other eye.

He pulls back to examine his work, nodding with satisfaction at the way it turned out. It’s not perfect, obviously, but it’s better than Louis would have thought himself capable. “I think we’ll go for a nice, bright lipstick,” he decides, picking up every tube of lipstick Harry has laid out on the table and finally picking the brightest shade of pink. He sweeps it gently over Harry’s lips and then adds a second coat when the first isn’t bright enough, smiling at his finished product.

When Louis is finally done, Harry is left with only a little bit of mascara smudged under his left eye and a big, pink tinted smile on his face. “How do I look?” Harry hums, and Louis presents him with the little hand mirror.

“Personally, I think you look quite good, aside from the bronzer disaster,” he chuckles, examining Harry’s face. “What do you think?”

“I think you did a beautiful job, babe,” Harry grins, leaning over to kiss Louis’s cheek and leaving a big, sticky mark. “Really good. What do you guys think?” He asks, getting up off the stool and getting close to the camera, giving it a close up of Louis’s work. He smiles and pulls back an inch when he’s done, staying close to the camera so Louis is just blurred into the background.

“Anyway, if you liked this video, give it a like, leave a comment below if you’re feeling nice. Subscribe for more videos like this, and I’ll see you next week!” He smiles, pulling back from the camera entirely so Louis comes back into focus.

“Also check out my channel!” Louis calls, and Harry suddenly comes back into view.

“Also check out Louis’s channel, he’s quite good at video games. I’m gonna go wash my face and then make out with him for a bit, I think. Bye!”

He turns off the camera and Louis goes to wait on the couch while Harry takes all the makeup off, and then Harry comes and lays down right on top of him.

“Wasn’t kidding about making out,” he hums, nosing at Louis’s cheek playfully.

“Good,” Louis sighs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and leaning up to kiss him.

Louis is so, so incredibly lucky to live the life he lives and do the things he does, and he’s so, so incredibly lucky to do it all with Harry by his side. He’s very much not the man he was eight months ago, before he knew Harry, and he’s so glad for that. Harry has changed him, they’ve helped each other grow, and Louis doesn’t ever want to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you couldn't possibly want another part to this but if you wanna make me suffer let me know
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can reblog it [here](http://suspendrs-fics.tumblr.com/post/142318380632/fukcinglouis-sing-me-like-a-choir-by-suspendrs), or you can [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/alyvia) :)
> 
>  
> 
> [faq](http://suspendrs-fics.tumblr.com/faq)
> 
>  
> 
> -edit- the next part is coming sometime next month ya monsters leave me alone (but don't ily)


End file.
